


Hop 'n Grind

by SmoothFluffle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dry Humping, F/M, First Experience, Horny Teenagers, Normal teenagers, Not getting caught lol, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Short One Shot, Someone requested Dry Humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothFluffle/pseuds/SmoothFluffle
Summary: He had made the mistake of trusting his threat would make the two teenagers (especially the boy) too scared to do anything while he ran to sign whatever damn paper Flo had come up with back at the station.Oh, if Hopper could see them now.





	Hop 'n Grind

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested Mileven dry humping. I don't know if this is what you expected but I tried my best lol. There's nothing explicit here, but if this is not your cup of tea then please don't read and refrain yourself from commenting nasty things to me. Enjoy and Review if you have any requests :)

“I see you two closer than two feet and I will personally throw you in jail. Heard that, Wheeler?”

He had made the mistake of trusting his threat would make the two teenagers (especially the boy) too scared to do anything while he ran to sign whatever damn paper Flo had come up with back at the station.

Oh, if Hopper could see them now.

Heavy breathing was heard all around the room as El kissed him frantically.

For the record, they _were_ doing homework when Hopper left, but after a few minutes of glancing at each other, they had thrown their books and markers on the floor to make room on the bed.

His tongue massaged hers and her hands tugged at his hair, while he took her hips and firmly planted her on his lap.

He was a bit afraid of what she would find there (or _feel_ ), but his brain was screaming at him to do _something_ and he was going to die if he didn’t get her closer.

They kissed wildly while they tentatively rolled their hips together; they both moaned when they pressed against each other, and they parted their lips to stare at each other in wonder at the new feeling.

El hesitantly moved her hips backwards and brought them down on Mike’s, and then hung her mouth open at the heavenly sensation.

Mike could only gasp as she did it again, and he closed his eyes to bask in the feeling of her warmth spreading through her jeans.

He twitched in his pants and a voice in the back of his head told him this would be the first time she felt _him_ , but he was too occupied kissing her to care.

Their breathing grew labored as they kissed languidly again, hips rolling together faster and heavier, and El wondered what was making them feel like this. Sudden flashes of **_The Talk_** with Joyce and Nancy came to mind, as well as that female anatomy class she and Max had with the nurse, but nothing prepared her for how _good_ it would feel to do this with Mike.

She gasped against his mouth as she felt something grow hotter inside of her, and she felt the sudden need to chase it.

Mike could only buck against her to try and soothe his aching erection, cries falling through his lips as she moved quickly on top of him.

He fell back against her pillows and let her rub herself across his lap while he moved his hands to her sides. He watched her eyes widen and gasps tumble from her lips at the sensations, and he gave her another kiss just because.

They murmured each other’s name when their need grew bigger, and he felt that tingly sensation he had been feeling ever since Dustin showed him that Playboy and he had _explored himself_ , and he knew what was comi-

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

**KNOCK.**

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

He gasped and bucked upright as he sat up, nearly throwing El off of the bed. He blindly shoved her on the floor and his wild eyes told her to stay there while he grabbed a pillow and pulled it onto his lap to hide the evidence of what they were doing.

He took deep even breaths to make it seem like he had been reading the book El shoved in his hand, and not dry humping the Chief’s daughter as she unlocked the door with her mind.

He hummed to himself in his head and thought about Will’s fake dead body to make the stiffness go away while El grabbed a pink highlighter and swiped it across a random sentence.

Hopper’s heavy footsteps echoed from the hallway and then his large figure planted itself on the entrance of El’s room.

“Hey.” She chirped with a smile.

His eyes narrowed on her and then they landed on Mike as the boy concentrated on not shivering under the intense gaze like a tiny chihuahua.

Hopper stared at the pillow on Mike’s lap and he began to think of the size of his orange jumpsuit and if the handcuffs would hurt his skin, but then the Chief glared at his daughter (who remained unfazed).

“I’m going to kill myself one of these days.” Hopper shook his head in exasperation and threw one last glare at Mike before retreating to the living room.

“Who will buy me Eggos?” El asked teasingly at his retreating form.

She glanced back at Mike and they shared a breathless laugh, not believing their luck at not getting caught.


End file.
